


Just Like Any Other Year

by Agirlwhoreadstheclassics



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics
Summary: A Crossover of Hamilton and DEH! Modern AU where they spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day at Schuyler's upstate house.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy, John Laurens/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Kudos: 6





	Just Like Any Other Year

Setting: December 2019 

Eliza Schuyler had known the Murphy family for years, like since she and her sisters were kids, and she really did have a love of friendship for Zoe Murphy. Every year on Christmas Eve she would invite Zoe, Evan, and their friends Alana, and Jared to their house upstate. She loved how much fun they all had, and this year would be no different. She already had plans for what they could do, but she didn’t want to lay out everything she wanted them to do. If she did that there wouldn’t be any fun, and Alex was always telling her that she needed to be more spontaneous in her life. Angelica told her the same thing, and maybe one day she would listen to them She knew that it wasn’t the best choice to be stuck up like she was, but when she relaxed, she feared things would happen, and she couldn’t help or prevent them from happening. 

List of things to do when Evan, Zoe, Alana, and Jared come

1- Decorate the last bit of the tree

2- bake cookies

3- play games 

4- read and talk 

5- other things here. 

Eliza was looking at her list and she was sure it was good. The other side of her knew that she would get some much flack from Alex and Angelica for not being fun. She was fun, but she had her own side of fun, and she thought that Zoe would appreciate her brand of fun. 

“Eliza, are you done with that list you make every year yet? I want to read it before the guests arrive, so I can offer ways to make it better.” Angelica looked at Eliza not sure if she was coming off as too bold here. Sure, some of what she was saying was teasing, but she also wanted to see this list just to make sure that what they were going to do would be okay with everyone, and not just Eliza, Zoe, and maybe Evan. They were here to have fun, as they did every year, but she wanted to make sure they had enough fun things on the list, for people who didn’t like just sitting and reading books. 

“Yes, I think the list is actually good this year, I tried to have more fun with it.” Eliza handed her sister the list, and all that she could do now was wait to see what she said. She was sure that Angelica was going to have some edits, but she wanted to know how bad she thought her list was. Eliza was more introverted, and her activities were around that. 

“I like this list. Usually, you have about ten bullet points on the list, so I’m glad to see that you have less this year.” Angelica looked at her sister, not sure how she would react to how honest she was being with her right now. “I especially enjoy number five.” Angelica smiled at her sister. 

“I’m glad to hear you say that. I thought I was more relaxed with planning our list this year.” Eliza was proud that she had not done her usual activities this year. This was her way of being a loser with the plans. “I thought you might. It’s my way of being less uptight. I thought it was a way that you and Alex couldn’t call me uptight, and that you would see me as more relaxed that way.” Eliza looked at her sister hoping this was making sense to her. 

“I so love that you put those other things on the list this year. I do enjoy how much structure you put into the lists and planning, but also, I just want you to be able to go with the flow and just let life happen here.” They only did this two days, and they needed to make the most of it. “We only do this two days out of the year, and not everything needs to be planned and scheduled.” Angelica looked at her sister, glad they could be done with this conversation for now. 

“Yes, anyway the guests will be here soon, so we should get downstairs to greet them.” Eliza put her list and her book she was reading down. Speaking of books, she couldn’t wait to talk about books with Zoe over the next few days. 

******  
“Friends! Welcome!” Eliza greeted her as her friends came into the house. This was her favorite time of the year because she could just hang out with her friends, and be in the company of the people she loved. This was how she wanted to spend her Christmas every year. 

“Thank you so much for having us here. I’m very excited.” Alana smiled as she entered the house. She was looking forward to this, as she was every year. 

“Eliza!!! I’m so happy to see you, and spend some time outside of classes.” Zoe smiled at her glad to have the time to talk about books and not get graded on them. 

“Thanks for hosting us again.” Even smiled at everyone as he came into the house. As the years have passed, he got more and more comfortable with talking to people, especially the people who were at the party. He loved spending time with everyone here. 

“I’m glad that we can all be there this year together friends.” Jared smiled. He was Jewish, but he loved the fact that he could celebrate Christmas with his friends here. 

“It’s our pleasure to have everyone year. It’s a tradition, and we love having everyone here.” Angelica didn’t want it to seem like she was speaking for her sisters, but she was sure that her sisters would agree with her on this. 

“I love having everyone here every year. It’s one of my favorite things I always look forward to our times here.” Peggy was the youngest Schuyler, but that didn’t mean that she had different feelings than her sister had. 

“Yes, we always have fun here with you all. I can’t wait to make new memories with you all.” Alex didn't have any close family here. Everyone here was Alex’s family now. 

“Yeah! We always have a good time with this group every year.” John was a new member of the group seeing as he and Peggy only started dating four years ago when they were Freshmen in high school. 

“Making new memories is why I come here every year. I don’t have much family around, and you guys are like my family now.” Evan smiled at the group. Not sure what they were going to do for the rest of the day. 

“So, your rooms are upstairs and all ready for you.” Eliza hoped that Angelica would be okay with three couples in the house, even though they wouldn’t be in the same room. 

“Thank you so much! I can’t wait to get started.” Zoe smiled and followed Peggy upstairs to their room. 

The others followed behind them. 

*******  
After everyone had put their things in their rooms Eliza had made her way downstairs with her book. She was going to prove that she wasn’t one of those people that needed to be so serious all the time, but this didn’t mean that she wasn’t going to give up everything she was either. While everyone was doing their own thing this afternoon, she was going to read, and hope that Zoe would join her to just talk about books. 

“Hey! What are you reading?” Zoe smiled and sat down next to Eliza hoping they could talk about what she was reading. 

“House of Hades? It’s the fourth book in the Heroes of Olympus series?” Eliza hoped that Zoe had read them as well, so they could talk about their favorite parts of the book before dinner. 

“Yes! I love that series. I prefer Percy Jackson to that series, but I enjoyed some characters in that one as well.” Zoe looked at Eliza wondering what part of the book she was at. “What part of the book are you at? Also, who is your favorite character?” Zoe looked at Eliza and waited. 

“I agree, the first series is definitely the best one.” Eliza looked at Zoe as she spoke. “I’m at the part of the book when Nico confesses to Jason that he has a crush on Percy. I think that part could have been handled better.” Eliza looked at Zoe hoping she agreed with her on this. “My favorite character in this series is Hazel, but I also enjoy Piper. I will always have a soft spot for Annabeth.” Eliza looked at Zoe and smiled. “What about you?” Eliza was already having fun talking to Zoe before they had dinner with everyone. 

“I enjoyed the Apollo series, because I’ve had a love for Apollo, but as much as this series was amazing, it also has some flaws which I can’t look past.” Zoe knew that she was getting the way that some people would call snobbish, and even Evan would say she got this way when she got talking about a book. 

“I will always have a love for that series, because I love Apollo, and I love some of the plots that happen in that series.” Eliza smiled at Zoe, glad to have someone in this house that she could talk about books with, and someone who understood her for the way she was. 

Zoe looked at Eliza as she spoke, she was glad that she could talk to someone about books, and she thought that Eliza would love the gift that she got her for tomorrow. She smiled knowing that she had made a good choice with the gifts. They had a limit, but Zoe had gone over for Eliza, because Eliza was a close friend, and she had not gotten her for Secret Santa in a few years. “Right, in all of those who are your godly parent quizzes, I always get Apollo.” 

As Zoe spoke Eliza looked over at the kitchen and noticed it was almost time for dinner. “ I always get him for my godly parent as well. “ As much as she was having fun, she knew that the conversation would need to come to end soon, but they could talk more later if they wanted. “As much as this has been fun, we should get going because dinner will be ready soon.” Eliza looked at Zoe not sure what she was going to say to this. 

Zoe smiled as Eliza spoke. At Eliza’s words, she turned and saw that almost everyone was waiting for them so they could all eat dinner. After dinner, they would all probably hang out as a group, and playing games like they did every year. “This was fun, but yeah everyone is waiting for us to have dinner, so we should go.” Zoe smiled at Eliza. 

“Yeah! This was really fun, and I had a really great time talking to you about books. We should do it again sometime, outside of classes I mean.” Eliza looked at her and smiled hoping she would say yes to this idea. 

“Oh, I totally agree that we should talk outside of classes more.” Zoe had this feeling as well, but the two of them were always so busy when they were in school. 

“Great! We will find a time that works for both of us.” Eliza smiled at Zoe. 

****  
The rest of the night was spent playing games, both board, and video, and just talking about what was going on with their lives outside of school. They were all happy just to have this time together. 

****  
The next day was Christmas, and they would all give the Secret Santa gifts to each other. The process was that everyone filled out the To part of the tag, but they left the From part blank, that was until they verbally told who they had after the receiver opened the gift. Of course, they had a budget, but sometimes, people had gone over it if they were close with the person. The budget was $60 established when they were kids, and this was what their parents had said to set it at. Everything else was on the table to be gifted based on what the person liked. 

At 9 AM, everyone was gathered and ready to have the time of their lives. Everyone thought the person they had would enjoy what they had gotten for the person. Most of the pairs had been friends for years, and it was another added rule that siblings couldn’t be paired together this year when Peggy and John turned eighteen. 

Once everyone was gathered and ready the day started. A dice roll had the order or gift as they had every year. 

Angelica grabbed the gift with her name on it. Two boxes and she was trying to figure out what was inside of them before she opened them fully. “Wow! A lesbian flag for my room and notebooks for Classes.” Angelica smiled at the group. 

“I had you.” Alana smiled glad that Angelica had enjoyed her gifts. 

“Oh! This is for you, I had you this year.” Angelica gave Alana the gift with her name on it hoping she would love it. 

“Oh! A Sephora gift card, and notebooks for classes! Thank you so much, Angelica.” Alana beamed at Angelica. 

“ You’re welcome! I’m glad you like it.” Angelica smiled at Alana. 

Eliza was next to go taking the gift with her name on it. “Aw, fandom teas, a mug, and a gift card to B&N!” Eliza looked around the room before continuing “Zoe?” Eliza thought that only Zoe would know who her favorite characters were. 

Zoe smiled, she was not trying to hide the fact that she had gotten Eliza this year, it was easy to guess which one of them had her. “Yes, it was me who had you this year Eliza.” The room knew now, there was no reason to hide it. She looked around the room wondering what to do next. 

“Thank you so much, Zoe! I love them.” Eliza smiled. “I had you this year,” Eliza said as she handed Zoe her gift. 

Judging by the fact that her gift was stacked, she knew just what this was. “Wow! Thank you so much, Eliza! Once I read all of these, we will have to talk about them.” Zoe beamed at Eliza. 

“You’re welcome Zoe, I hope you enjoy them.” Eliza smiled. 

Peggy was the next in line, she knew who she had of course, but she didn’t know who had her yet. She found the bag with her name on it. “I love this makeup and the Sephora gift card! Thank you so much.” Peggy smiled around the room. 

“You’re welcome! I may have asked your sisters what kind of make-up you like wearing.” Jared confessed. He didn’t think this was against the rules, but it wasn’t clear. 

“I had you this year,” Peggy said as she gave Jared his gift. 

From the style of the wrapping, he could tell what this was. “Wow! Kingdom Hearts: Melody of Memories for the Switch!Thanks so much.” Jared smiled at Peggy. 

“You’re welcome. You will have to tell me how you like it.” Peggy smiled. 

Evan had the next roll so he picked up his bag from the pile. He knew that whoever got him this had at least one other person. “How did you know that I would need new notebooks and pens?!” Evan looked at the group still not sure who got him this. 

“I feel like everyone always needs these things.” Alex knew that he was running out of them, so he figured Evan always was as well. “I also had John,” Alex said as he gave John his gift. 

“I am so excited because I was just saying to Peggy that I needed new notebooks and pens. Thank you so much Alex” John said to the group before going over to the pile. “I had you this year.”

Alex smiled as he opened the gift. “Thank you so much! I find it amazing that the three of us got each other the same thing.” Alex smiled. 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you like it.” John smiled. 

The rest of the day was spent as a group just talking and having a great time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is for a Secret Santa on Discord. I had a great time writing this.


End file.
